cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Protection Alliance
4 |totalstrength = 262,353 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 65,588 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 0 / 23 (0.00%) |rank = |score = 0.97 }} Constitution Preamble We the Free Peoples of the Orange Team, do hereby assert ourselves as a unified Alliance for the protection and prosperity of our Members. We declare ourselves the Orange Protection Alliance, and we will stand as defenders of justice, peace, and neutrality. Solidified from this moment into perpetuity we will never waver from our aspirations to create a better world for the peoples of our nations and entire globe. Together we will steel our limbs, fertilize our minds, build our markets, lift up our people, and stride forward into the future. ARTICLE I: Presidency The President is to serve as Head of State in all matters regarding the Alliance. S/he appoints Cabinet Ministers and signs War declarations, and inter-alliance treaties. The President can veto anything piece of legislation. However, his or her decisions may be overridden by a 2/3 majority in the Senate or 3/4 of the Council Body. The President is voted into office by simple majority of members on the first of the month and has a term of two months. If there are more than two candidates there will be a primary in which the two candidates with the most votes will be chosen as the candidates for the main election. The Vice President will be assigned as the runner up of Presidential elections (unless the runner up does not take the position, in which the President will appoint the position.) S/he will be in charge of the same duties of the President in the case of absence. The VP is to be the adviser to the President in decisions regarding the alliance. ARTICLE II: Cabinet Ministers The Cabinet is selected by the President and the candidates will automatically take office unless a Member initiates a recall vote against the Minister. Ministers may be rejected by a simple majority of the Council. Minister of Defense: Ensures that all Members have adequately sized militaries and coordinates defense battalions in times of war as General of the Alliance. The Minister will also coordinate Aid for the purposes of military support. The Minister will coordinate and maintain a Military Council. Minister of Foreign Affairs: The primary voice of the OPA in contact with foreign powers. The Minister will appoint Ambassadors and also be the diplomat in charge of dealing with any Rogues who may assault the Alliance. Minister of Economics: Organizes and maintains the internal network of Aid and support in the OPA. S/he will work with the Defense Minister on keeping an adequate member strength and income. Minister of Internal Affairs: Organizes the elections and polls on legislation and constitutional amendments. The Minister will also organize discussions and meetings pertaining to alliance issues or debates. S/he is in charge of informing members of any important news/issues/orders via the Bulletin or through messaging. The President may create or rescind any cabinet position he chooses excluding the aforementioned five. ARTICLE III: Senate There shall be one Senator for every ten (10) OPA Members with a minimum of three (3) Senators and a maximum of nine (9) within the given time frame of one term. The Senators will propose, vote on, and enforce laws and other matters of national importance. The Senators’ decision can be vetoed by the President, unless there is a 2/3 majority in the Senate. Legislation of the Senate can also be modified or struck down by a 3/4 majority Council vote. ARTICLE IV: The Council The Council is the main body of the Alliance, each Member is considered to have a voice and vote in the Council once they are confirmed. Each Council member is permitted to participate in debates in the Senate as well. ARTICLE V: Military Council i. The Minister of Defense shall uphold and maintain a Military Council. The Council will be coordinating, with the MoD, a capable Military force to be prepared for wartime. ii. The Military Council shall only have influential power during wartime actions. The Council shall advise the President during wartime and coordinate all battles within the Alliance. In peacetime, the Council shall manage an organized Army according to strategic importance. iii. Members of the Military Council may not hold other government positions while in office. ARTICLE VI: Member Rights i. Every member has the right and freedom to self-defense as member of the Orange Protection Alliance. ii. Freedom of speech is limited on the basis of private information given within the private section of the board. All information within these private sections of the Peace-keeping Grounds as well as private discussion through other forms of communication will be withheld within the alliance members (unless stated differently). Giving private information to foreign members/alliances will result in criminal charges of treason and espionage. iii. Members are to respect their fellow residents within the OPA Peace-keeping Grounds and abroad. ARTICLE VII: Membership All prospective Members of the OPA are required to register on the OPA Peace-keeping Grounds (http://z6.invisionfree.com/OPA/index.php?) and post in the “Front Desk” thread as an application of their membership pending a decision by the Peace-keeping Ground admins. i. All new members must meet three basic requirements to attain membership. 1: The nation must be a member of the Orange Team. 2: The nation may not be involved in any wars of aggression when in the application process. 3: The nation may not hold any loyalties to any other alliance, either official or unofficial, the OPA comes first. ii. To maintain active status membership, members must post on the Peace-keeping Grounds at least twice every thirty (30) days and maintain the “Orange Protection Alliance” in its alliance affiliation at all times. Any members with ‘inactive’ member status will be limited to the benefits of the alliance (including that of aid). ARTICLE VIII: Inter-Alliance Treaties i. Inter-Alliance treaties shall not violate the Orange Protection Alliance’s core values of neutrality, justice and peace. ii. When ratifying treaties, A Council vote must be initiated and must pass with a majority vote for it to succeed. Ratification shall be complete with the signatures of the President, the Minister of Defense, and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. ARTICLE IX: Jobs within the Alliance i. Alliance members may not hold more than one government job if the membership roster is more than forty (40) i. Diplomats are allowed to hold a government job within the Alliance so long as his/her diplomatic duty does not interfere with the efficiency of the primary government job. ARTICLE X: Amendments Amendments to the Constitution may be proposed by the President, Cabinet Member, or any Senator. Amendments require a 2/3 majority of the popular vote and the signature of the President or Monarch to be approved. The President may veto and Amendment but can be overruled by a 4/5 majority in the Senate or a unanimous vote by the Cabinet to be approved. ARTICLE XI: Laws i. No Member nation shall engage in a first-strike, pre-emptive war, or war of aggression while part of the OPA. Any Member doing so will engage in a trial to decide the verdict and punishment of said engagement. ii. Member nations who are attacked by an Enemy without provocation are permitted 1 retaliatory strike per strike made on them. Any additional attacks without approval of the President or Senate shall fall under Law i. Either the President or the Senate can authorize further attacks if it is determined that the OPA Member was the victim and the Enemy does agree to reparations and cessation of hostilities. iii. Members who participate and are charged with treason and espionage against the Alliance will suffer expulsion and possible retaliatory strikes against that nation. iv. The Alliance shall remain neutral in global conflicts unless a friendly Alliance or independent nation is involved in a defensive war and facing annihilation. In such a case a Senate vote is needed in order to approve military action. v. All nations of the OPA are strongly encouraged, though not required, to provide Aid when able to other members in need. Any members who consistently decline to provide Aid will be seen as less-preferential receivers in the future. vi. All member nations pledge that they will act to the best of their ability to increase the strength and security of the OPA and to solidify the OPA as a community dedicated to achieving global peace. vii. Members who violate the Charter and/or Laws will be subject to a vote of expulsion (except in cases involving Law I or iii.) by a simple majority of members. If the President or Senate so chooses, after a successful vote the expelled member may be branded Traitor to the Alliance. A Traitor to the Alliance is open to assaults by any member of the Alliance without repercussion. International relations See also Category:Orange Protection Alliance